


He Still Had The Sunlight

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill doesn't miss the sunlight anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Still Had The Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** He Still Had The Sunlight  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Bill/Sookie  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Bill doesn't miss the sunlight anymore.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Fandomwords100](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.com)

It had been a lot of years since he had spent time in the light of day, felt the heat of the sunlight warm his skin. At first Bill had thought he would go insane at the loss of light but he had gotten used to living in the shadows and seeing only the moonlight. 

But all that had changed when he’d met Sookie. He no longer had to exist on memories or longings of what he missed being human. Now he could smell the sunlight on her skin and taste it on her lips every time he kissed her.


End file.
